A New Love (Part 1)
by Core Energy LV8
Summary: Sequel to Beta Termination. In an attempt to cheer up Chill, Black Licorice finds Snow Queen, a program just like him. But she too has powers and a team; the Alphas. Will love previal, or will these guenia pigs destroy each other, and the arcade as well.
1. Chapter 1: Shame Away

**Core: You know what time it is?**

**Vanellope: Yeah. It's like, 3:30?**

**Core: No. It's new story time!**

**Vanellope: Wow, I walked right into that one.**

**Core: Yes, yes you did. I don't own Wreck It Ralph or Skylanders.**

**A New Love: Shame Away**

In the days that followed the Terminator incident, The Beta Project was allowed to be used by the U.S. I was still racing around Sugar Rush. Earlier that week, I had proposed to Chill, but after the initial shock, she denied. She said she had some things to do before she got married. It was closing time today, so I raced to Skylanders to see my girlfriend. I found her sitting on Arbo.

"Hey Chill." I said.

"Oh, hey BL." She responded, returning to her thoughts.

"Okay, what's up?" I asked.

"It's just, this is the 1 year anniversary of the day I became a Skylander." Chill replied, hopping off the man tree. "But before Eon found me, I was the head guard and sworn protector of the Snow Queen, ruler of the Ice Kingdom. One year ago today, she was kidnapped by the Cyclopes army. I left in shame and was found by Eon. So, with Snow Queen still missing, I can't get married with that shame in my soul."

"Then, why don't we rescue her?" I asked. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Let's go, the rocket is right by the pirate ship." Chill said excitedly. We raced to the water where a giant ice building stood above the water. I held onto Chill as a narwhal appeared under her that carried us to the giant skyscraper. We entered, it vibrated, and the ground left us.

We entered a village that made me shiver and my blood freeze up.

"Sooooo, wh-where is the cast-le?" I asked, shivering.

"Over there." She said pointing to a giant castle, made of ice. We walked to the castle, but when we got there, I had to go in alone because Chill couldn't live with her shame.

"Um, I- I'm looking for the curr-current ru-ruler of the Ice Kingdom." I said clinging my jacket. Nothing happened. But then, I knew how to get in. I knocked on the door again and said "I know Chill." That did it. The drawbridge dropped and I entered, and on the throne was a nine year old girl with Ice Hair. She wore a frilly blue dress and had bored blue eyes.

"What do you want?" The girl asked rudely.

"I'm looking for the Snow Queen." I began to say, but was cut off by the little girl.

"Oh, my sister," She said in her bored tone. "Yeah, she never wanted to lead, she wanted to be a free spirit, so she let herself get kidnapped by Cyclopes."

"Does she realize what she did to her Head Guard?" I asked. She shook her head. "Well, where is she?" I asked.

"She said she would escape about two miles from here into a cool cave." She replied. I ran out of there without thanks and found Chill leaning on a lamp post.

"So, where is she?" Chill asked.

"2 miles away in a cool cave, whatever that is." I said.

"How do we get there, it's almost dark, and trust me, you do not want to see this place after dark." Chill rambled as I pulled a baton out of my pocket.

"What's that?" Chill asked.

"This is my bike, with a little help of Tron technology." I said proudly. I pushed a button and out popped my bike. We raced towards the cave and saw a light from inside a cave. I disassembled my bike and transformed it into a saber. Chill shot me a glare.

"What?" I said quietly. "I am full of surprises." We walked in slowly, and found a fire with no one tending to it.

"Where is she?" I asked myself. We looked up, as a girl dropped from the ceiling. She was about my age, wearing a blue long sleeve shirt covered by an unzipped white jacket and black jeans. On her head was a white rubber band holding her black hair back in a ponytail. She was holding an ice sword. She looked at Chill, and dropped her sword. She hugged her.

"Chill, where have you been?" The girl asked.

"I left in shame when you got kidnapped." Chill replied. "But after that, I became a Skylander."

"Cool." The girl replied. "Who's this guy?"

"This is Black Licorice." Chill said as Snow Queen bursts out laughing. Chill waited and continued. "He was the one who saved the arcade from theTerminators last week."

"Well, he kind of cute for a hero." Snow Queen said. I went red in the cheeks. "What, no girls ever call you cute before?" She continued, moving slightly towards me. Chill toke a deep breath and said, "Black, I'm breaking up with you. I'm just a loner. I hope we could still be friends." I closed my eyes and nodded. But then I thought of something.

"Snow Queen, how long have you been in here?" I asked, forgetting about earlier.

"A year, why?" She answered.

"You need to see something." I said. I used my powers to return us all to Game Central. Snow Queen stood in awe.

**Core: Well, this story will start out corny but will get better. You know, my usual type of story.**

**Vanellope: Okay then.**

**Core: Please review everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Alphas

**Core: Hey, we're back.**

**Vanellope: Yeah, they get that.**

**Core: Yeah, I know. It's just a habit. I don't own Wreck It Ralph.**

**A New Love: The Alphas**

We walked around Game Central, Snow (that's what I'm calling her) in awe the entire time.

"So, is this where god is?" She said in awe.

"No," I said letting out a slight chuckle. "This is Game Central Station, the place where all games meet. Here, you can hang out or go to different games."

"So, can we go into a different game?" Snow asked me.

"Sure." I responded. "In fact, I want to take you back to my home game; Sugar Rush."

"Well what are we doing here talking about Space Cats?" Snow asked me. She is like me; the day we make sense is the day this arcade ends. Snow ran ahead into the wrong game.

"Wrong game!" I yelled to her. She ran next door to another wrong game. "Wrong game!" I yelled again. This went on for about an hour until Snow found her way to the Sugar Rush entry. Panting, she yelled to me "This one?" She asked. I nodded. She entered and I was close behind. When I entered, she stood in awe, looking off into the sugar coated landscape. I lead her to the castle, the same look on her face the entire time. The drawbridge dropped and we entered into the throne room, where Vanellope was sitting on her throne, in the same bored fashion Snow's sister was likely still doing.

"Hey Vanellope," I said.

"Well, about time, registration is about to start." Vanellope said to me. "Who's the you?" She asked, pointing to Snow.

"This is Snow." I said, introducing my new girlfriend. "Chill duped me when we found her."

"Okay, but if she's like you, trouble is following her." Vanellope replied. I lead her back to Game Central after that.

"Why are we here?" Snow asked me.

"I just want you to meet some old friends." I said as the other Betas approached. "These are my friends." After introductions, Snow came out and said, "I've been holding out on you Black, I too have friends." She let out a loud whistle and saw us in the other gender, and another one, a small boy with rags.

"AH! HOBO!" Cyrus screamed and shot the young boy into code. We all stood shocked as Cyrus panted.

"This means war!" The other us's yelled as Snow looked away from me.

"Big deal, they're going to beat us up." Shianna (Sarah) said arrogantly.

"You don't get it do you?" The female Cyrus (likely named Sierra) said. "We are you, only better. We are the Alphas, and the Betas will pay." They were armed with our weapons except for Snow, who reluctantly held up her Ice Sword.

"What now?" Cyrus asked me. I thought and said, "RUN AWAY! I'll stay, I can reason."

"Oh no, he made sense." Julia panicked. "This is not going to go well. Kiss the arcade goodbye." They all scattered to their respective games.

"Snow, if you truly are the better me, than why don't we see who is truly superior?" I pleaded.

"Okay," Snow began. "We will pit the doubles against each other and the 10 left standing will be the protectors of the arcade."

"The match will begin in 30 minutes in Hero's Duty. Cyrus VS…"

"Sierra." Snow corrected.

"I knew it!" I exclaimed as Sierra shot me a death glare. I raced to get Cyrus. I found him inside the tunnel entrance.

"All right dude, you heard all that right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, and I'm already loaded." Cyrus said revealing his secret pocket. It was big enough to have every gun none to man and a few unknown.

"And what about you?" Cyrus asked.

"Don't worry about me." I said confidently. I used my powers to summon a spiked jawbreaker with a long chain. "I'll be just fine."

**Core: We end here, in the most suspenseful point possible.**

**Vanellope: Of course.**

**Core: It's just me. Review **


	3. Chapter 3: Knowing Yourself

**Core: Welcome back fellow readers.**

**Vanellope: They going to love this chapter.**

**Core: Yes they are. I don't own Wreck It Ralph.**

**A New Love: Knowing Yourself**

"All right ladies and gentlemen." I said, pacing the floor in front of my friends. "In order to win, you need to know your own weaknesses and strengths, and play them to your advantage. For example, I hate not having my fedora on me."

"Why is that?" Cyrus asked.

"My hair is pure milk chocolate." I said, taking off my hat. "If anyone found out, they would bug me for my hair, and I don't want to go bald."

"All right, but where are we going to fight?" Cyrus asked as the others murmured.

"Leave that to me." I said. All of a sudden, a new game was plugged in. The others stood in awe as the Alphas strolled up, also in awe.

"What is it?" Snow asked.

"It's a clever little disguise for work hours. After work, we can settle our little feud."

"We had better move then," Cyrus said. "The arcade opens in one minute." We all dashed into the new game, filled with our own arenas. We picked the one labeled, 'Opening screen".

That first day in the arcade was a busy one. Every gamer in that arcade played are game at least once that day. But it wasn't all fun though. At some points in the day, we were either beating up friends, foes, or ourselves sometimes. By the time the arcade was closed, we had more bruises than a banana. But we still had to determine who was superior.

"All right, first match pits Cyrus against Sierra." I said to everyone. "This match will be done over a vat of acid."

"Why man?" Cyrus nearly screamed at me.

"Battle to the Death man." Was all I replied.

Standing on two separate platforms, the Cyrus and Sierra were lowered down onto a metal platform above a giant vat of acid, being supported by chains attached to the ceiling.

"Ready?" A computer voice said. "FIGHT!" The two ran towards each other, pistols blazing. They got so close that they dropped the guns and started throwing fists. During the fight, Cyrus kicked Sierra behind her right knee. She fell to the ground on her knees as Cyrus towered over her, gun to her head. I could see the guilt in his eyes.

"I can't do it." Cyrus said, dropping the gun as he fell to the ground, head bowed. Sierra got up and picked up her gun.

"Big mistake." Sierra said, knocking Cyrus unconscious with one hit on the head. As Cyrus lay unconscious, I could a single tear roll down Sierra's eye.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself. She let out a scream and shot the chains holding up the platform. They fell into the vat and when they were supposed to dissolve in the vat, they reappeared in the booth where we currently reside. I ran over to Cyrus, now awake, and asked him "How did you make Sierra fall?"

"It's a pressure point behind my right knee." Cyrus told me. "When pressed, it paralyzes me from the waist down temporarily." The computer voice came back on and said, "DRAW!"

"Don't you think I'll be that sympathetic when I take on the phony." The male Sarah said.

"What is his name?" I asked Snow.

"He's Aamir." Snow responded. "Sarah is Hebrew for princess, and so the Hebrew translation for prince is Aamir."

"Did you say something educational?" I asked. She nodded.

"The next battle is tomorrow." I said as the light faded from the balcony.

**Core: End of tonight.**

**Vanellope: Why are your chapters so short?**

**Core: I only have 4 to 6 hours a chapter. Please review.**


End file.
